


Tethered to You

by baddestbitchcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon, dean winchester birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddestbitchcas/pseuds/baddestbitchcas
Summary: It's Dean's 42nd birthday, and he doesn't feel like celebrating. Cas has been in the empty for months and he has no idea how to bring him back. He's lost, and he needs to be found.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel fic! I want to write more for these two, but Cas is stuck in the Empty. Enjoy!

Dean closed his eyes and sighed as he took another sip of beer. It was the eve of his 42nd birthday, and he didn’t feel like celebrating. He never really felt like celebrating birthdays, but this year especially. What was the point? It was just him and Sam, everyone else was gone. Mary was dead, Jack was who knows where, and Cas...

The waves of grief crashed over him, and he was drowning. He was always drowning. It had been months since Cas had left him- he still couldn’t bring himself to admit that the angel was dead. They had spent the last year of their lives chasing down Chuck, all for a chance at true freedom. What was the point of all of that if when they finally succeeded, Cas was now gone? What was the point in things like birthdays, if the one thing Dean had been fighting for all along had been taken away from him? Consumed by the Empty, moments after Dean heard the words he had been longing to hear for the past 12 years.

_I love you_.

The fight was finally over, the war had finally been won. They had a chance at the real life that Dean craved, that he had been fighting tooth and nail for his entire life. The life he had died for over and over again. Happiness was just within reach. Cas was just within reach. And then it all slipped away, like sand through his fingers, and he was broken again. Dean was used to being broken over and over, but this was different. All the talk of destiny over the years had made him angry, but he only now admitted defeat. This was it, he was destined to be broken.

He knew there was no going back, he had tried. He prayed to Jack, wherever the hell he had gone. He begged him to find a way to bring Cas back. And as much as he prayed to Jack, he prayed to Cas more. All day, every day, he prayed to Cas. The once faithless man, praying to his angel over and over again with no reply.

_His angel_. Dean had no idea how true that was until it was too late. He had known, of course, of the profound bond him and Cas shared. Cas had called it that once and Dean felt as though it fit their relationship. They had never labeled themselves, never even talked about it. What could Dean have said? He knew how he felt, and he knew the angel could never feel the same. Angels didn’t feel emotions the same way humans did, and even though Cas had opened himself up so much over the years, there was no way... and that was fine with Dean. Maybe not fine, but Dean had accepted years ago that he could live with it. Even if he couldn’t mean to Cas what he meant to Dean, he still held onto those feelings. He would for the rest of his life, even if they were never reciprocated.

Now he was more confused than ever. Could Castiel really feel for him the same way he felt? Dean could hardly stand to think about that, the pain was too much. He used to think he could handle anything, but _this_ was too much. All of his questions, the what-could-have-been’s, they didn’t matter anymore.

It was too late.

Dean took his last slug of beer and set the bottle back on the table in front of him, holding the smooth glass in his calloused hands. He glanced at the clock on the wall- it said it was 12:15 am. It was officially his birthday, not that it mattered. Not that anything mattered. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. Now was as good a time as any to hit the sack, he had had several beers at this point and was feeling pretty groggy. But first...it was time for his evening ritual. Another prayer. He sighed again before beginning.

_Castiel..._ he began. Just thinking his full name hurt deeper than Dean could have ever believed it would. _Man, I don’t know what to say anymore. I pray to you all the damn time and you don’t reply. I pray to Jack, and he doesn’t reply. I don’t know what to do anymore. This pain...it’s never going to go away._

Dean was a lot more vulnerable in his prayers than he could ever be face to face. Why not? It’s not like he had anything to lose anymore.

_I...miss you. I need you. Please, Castiel. Please come back... come back to me. Show me there was a point to all of this bullshit. There had to be a point dammit..._

Dean could feel the anger bubbling in his chest. He had known there would be no reply, but every second that ticked by in complete silence was like a new dagger to the chest. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Castiel, _PLEASE_!” He cried out loud this time, no longer holding his emotions inside of him. A sob ripped through him, and he let out a strangled gasp as he hurled his empty beer against the wall. The glass shattered with a loud crash that Dean hoped wouldn’t wake up Sam. He didn’t want to talk about it, and he certainly didn’t want Sam to look at him like he was a fragile, wounded animal. Sure, maybe he was, but he didn’t need Sam pointing it out.

He ran his hands over his face again, clearing away the few rogue tears that had escaped his eyes. It was time to go to bed, he needed to sleep. Or try to sleep anyway. He rarely even got his standard four hours anymore, he was too consumed by grief. But he could try.

Dean rose slowly from his seat and shuffled out of the room, ignoring the broken glass all over the floor. He would clean it up in the morning, or Sam would. He simply didn’t care anymore. He walked the familiar path towards his room, stumbling slightly as he did. Maybe he had had a few too many beers. Oh well. Again, he didn’t care.

He finally reached his room and before he had gotten the door all the way open, he was sober again. He froze. Dean never froze. He was a hunter, a damn good one, and his reflexes were unmatched. But the sight before him rendered him unable to move. The air disappeared from his lungs and he could no longer feel his legs. Because right in front of him...standing _right in front of him_...

Was Castiel.


	2. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back, but how? Is it too good to be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Dean’s heart thundered in his chest as he stood frozen. He could barely take it all in. The trench coat, the tie. The impossibly blue eyes staring back at him.  _ Castiel _ . Dean’s breath came back in rapid bursts, he had to work to not hyperventilate. What was happening? This couldn’t be real. Cas could not be in his room right now. Wait, this  _ couldn’t _ be real. Cas was gone. Nothing Dean had tried so far had worked. 

It was then that his hunter instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the knife in his pocket and lunged at the imposter. 

“How  _ dare _ you,” Dean growled as he shoved the imposter against the opposing wall, holding the knife to his throat. “Of all the faces, how  _ dare _ you steal his.” He felt months, no  _ years _ , of anger radiate through his body, ripping him to shreds. Tears were filling his eyes but he didn’t care. He knew the knife wouldn’t kill the creature in front of him, but again he  _ didn’t care _ . He wanted to hurt it, pull it apart into the million pieces that Dean felt he was in. This creature had stolen Castiel,  _ his Castiel _ . His face, his body, his eyes. The eyes that could penetrate Dean’s soul, and as those eyes were looking at him now he registered something he hadn’t before.  _ Pain _ ?

“Dean...” the imposter whispered calmly. It was  _ Cas’s voice _ . Dean choked down the white-hot pain that seared his insides. 

“What are you?” he demanded. “Shape-shifter? Demon?”  _ Hallucination? Fever dream? _ Maybe he was going crazy. He knew the bunker was warded, but right now nothing made sense. Cas couldn’t be here right now. He wanted him to be here with everything he had, but he couldn’t be. Could he? Dean faltered for a moment as he listened to Cas’s voice.

“Dean,” he started again, impossibly calmly. Not a trace of fear. “It’s me Dean, it’s okay.” The tears in Dean’s eyes welled over, and they were now flowing freely down his cheeks. Every hunter’s instinct in him told him it couldn’t be real, Cas couldn’t be standing in front of him because Cas was  _ gone _ . He knew how this went, it couldn’t be him. He didn’t deserve the happy ending, history had taught him that. The words he heard next had him questioning everything.

“I’m here.”

Dean faltered again, this time lowering his knife. Again, Cas spoke in a maddeningly calm manner, “If you wish to check with holy water or silver I completely understand. It is natural for you to be cautious.” 

With that, Dean  _ knew _ . The knife clattered to the ground as Dean struggled to breathe. It couldn’t be Cas, but it _ was _ . He didn’t know how, when, or why now, but he was here. Frustratingly calm Cas. Beautiful Cas.  _ His Cas _ . Staring at  _ him _ , with those endless blue eyes. And that was enough for him. 

With a gasp, Dean threw Cas back up against the wall. His hands grasped Cas’s face and held him in place as he leaned forward and smashed their lips together. To his surprise, Cas reciprocated instantly, his arms folding around Dean, pulling him closer. The kiss was full of passion and years of longing spilled out all at once. Their lips moved in perfect time with each other, like they had done this a million times before. Electricity crackled between them and they both felt it coursing through their bodies. Dean finally broke away with another gasp- he needed air. “Cas,” he panted. “Cas...you’re-  _ oh Cas _ !” He could hardly get the words out. He opened his eyes to look at the angel in front of him, still cradling his face in his hands. Castiel was staring at him fiercely, his eyes filled with emotion. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas finally spoke, breaking the silence. Dean chuckled at the familiar phrase. 

“Cas… how?” It was all Dean could get out, he was completely overwhelmed. He had just kissed Cas. After so many years, he had finally done it. It was everything he wanted, and it was just here, waiting for him in his room. But how? The questions were flooding into Dean’s head and he didn’t know what to do first- ask them all, or continue kissing the beautiful angel in front of him. Cas decided for him and answered.

“I- I don’t know,” Cas answered honestly. His eyes never broke away from Dean’s. “I was asleep in the Empty, and then all of a sudden I heard a voice, and I was awake.”

“You heard a voice?” Dean asked, although he felt as if he already knew the answer.

“Yes. Your voice, Dean. Your prayer,” Cas confirmed his suspicions. Dean slipped one hand off of Cas’s face and moved it so it was pressed against his chest instead. He didn’t know what to say, except…

“Why now?” he found himself asking. “Don’t get me wrong, Cas, I am  _ so _ happy you’re here, but I’ve been praying to you for months, and nothing,” he admitted. Dean had gone through this before and he knew these things always came with a price. 

“You’ve been praying for months? You rarely pray,” the angel tilted his head in just the way Dean likes. God dammit, how could Cas be this  _ adorable _ ?

“I missed you so much, Cas,” he blurted out. Damn, did he just say that out loud? He was normally terrible at being vulnerable, but something about this moment, and finally having Cas in his arms wrapped around him… He didn’t mind so much. “You were gone, and I- I didn’t know what to do,” he decided to just keep going, staring into Cas’s eyes the whole time. He was dazzled, hypnotised by the depth of them. How many years had he spent staring into Castiel’s eyes, longing for this moment? “And after that speech,” he continued quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth, “I was wrecked, Cas. You said all those...things.” He felt his face grow hot. 

“Yes, I did say many things,” Castiel stated. He looked as if he were waiting for Dean to keep going.    
  


“Cas,” Dean broke their gaze and looked down, “Is that… is that really how you feel?” There was a moment of silence and he began to panic. Fuck. Cas had only said all those things in the moment, he didn’t mean them. And now Dean had ruined everything. He had just gotten Cas back and he ruined it. He pulled his hands off of the angel, and was surprised when Cas caught his wrist, pulling his hand back to his chest. This was enough to make Dean glance back up, and he was relieved to see that Cas was smiling. 

“Dean, I love you.” The words make Dean’s heart burst. Every emotion, every ache he had felt over the years, overwhelmed him. Castiel, angel of the Lord, warrior of Heaven, loved  _ him _ . It was all too much. “Of course I love you,” Castiel continued, his eyes brimming with tears. They were both doing a lot of crying today, apparently. “I meant every word I said. I did not, however, expect you to reciprocate those feelings. I- I still don’t. I mean, i-if you don’t, I understand,” Cas was now stuttering through his words as well. It seemed they were both nervous. 

“Cas, I love you too,” Dean said, for the first time in his life not second guessing himself when he said it. He was so sure, so certain, after so many years of confusion and questions. He loved Castiel, more than he ever thought he could love someone. 

Their eyes were locked together, neither of them wanting to be the first one to break their gaze. The intensity between them was like fire, burning all around them, consuming them.  _ Finally _ . The waiting was over. Wait a minute, why the hell weren’t they kissing right now? Dean decides to rectify this, and brings his hands back up to cup Cas’s face. He pulls him in for another urgent kiss, pressing his body against the angel’s. Cas’s lips are so warm, and soft, and his body fits so perfectly against Dean’s. Cas’s hands are everywhere- in Dean’s hair, on the small of Dean’s back, around his neck, along his jaw. Dean never could have imagined the angel could show this much passion. He  _ loved _ it. He responded to Cas’s enthusiasm by throwing his arms around him and pulling him over to the bed. He laid down, pulling Cas on top of him, their lips never leaving each other for a second. Dean couldn’t believe this, it felt like Heaven, laying here with Cas on top of him, hands in his hair.  _ Heaven _ . That reminded him.

“Cas,” he half-moaned, the angel began kissing down his neck, “Are you sure about this? I mean, is this what you want?” He didn’t know how to ask, but he knew Cas was inexperienced. Up until tonight, Dean didn’t think Cas would ever be able to love him, let alone be  _ making out _ with him. He didn’t want to ruin this, whatever it was. Dean meant it when he said he was okay with loving Cas the way he was. They didn’t need to do anything physical, Dean would be happy with whatever made the angel comfortable. He knew it must be different for him. Cas hummed against Dean’s neck, which sent shivers down his spine. “I just want to make sure you’re okay, that we’re okay-” Dean continued.

“Dean,” Cas cut him off, “I have spent every day since I raised you from Hell wanting this.” His fingertip trailed lightly along the edge of Dean’s jaw. “I may not have known it at the time, but it’s the truth.” He planted a soft kiss on Dean’s lips before continuing, “I have always loved you, Dean. From the moment I began rebuilding you, your soul captured mine. We were entangled more than I could have dreamed. I am yours,” he said it like a fact. Dean could hardly breathe. “You are mine,” Cas continued, “That is, of course, if you want to be?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean responded by crushing his lips eagerly against Cas’s, and they were making out again. He groaned softly as Cas pulled away after a minute. 

“I assume, by your eagerness, that you acknowledge this to be fact.” Dean grins at Cas’s matter-of-factness, he had missed the angel  _ so much _ . “I am yours, and you are mine,” Cas repeats, whispering it while planting soft kisses along Dean’s jaw. “Since the dawn of creation, I have been walking towards you. Every step I have taken has led me to you,” he mutters in Dean’s ear, “Of all the destinies we have fulfilled, I believe this one to be the most concrete. I am tethered to you, as I have always been,” he goes back to staring into Dean’s eyes. Dean’s eyes have filled with tears again. 

“Cas,” Dean’s breath hitches. He knows he doesn’t have the same way with words that Cas does. The angel kisses him.

“You don’t have to say anything, Dean,” Cas murmurs, as if reading his mind, “I know how you feel.” 

“No, I- I want to,” Dean says, “Just, wait,” it’s disorienting, kissing Cas. He’s mesmerized, he can’t think straight. He wiggles out from under Cas, and moves to prop himself up. Cas follows suit and they lay facing each other but keep their legs entangled, just as Cas had said  _ they _ were. Dean liked that. 

“Castiel,” Dean reached up to stroke the angel’s cheekbone with his thumb, “I love you. Hell, I’ve always loved you. Since the moment you ‘raised me from perdition’,” he gets a smile from Cas when he quotes him, and Dean uses it as an opportunity to run his finger over his lower lip. “I have been drawn to you in every way I could imagine, for so long. I never dreamed you could feel the same for me. We have this- connection,” his breath hitches again, and Cas kisses his hand. “I’ve never been able to explain it. Your kindness, resilience, your determination- I admire everything about you. You drive me nuts sometimes,” Dean chuckles, “But that’s only because I’m nuts about you, Cas. I have been since day one. You  _ saved _ me, Castiel,” he whispers the angel’s name, “I don’t mean when you carried me from Hell, or like when we’re fighting monsters, or demons, or angels, or God,” he grins slightly at the bizarreness of his words, “ _ You saved me. _ I’m lost without you. I’ve been fighting my whole life, and I never knew what it was for, not really. It was for you, Cas. It was all for you. And now we’re finally free, and you were gone, and I was so lost. I prayed, every day,” he admits, closing his eyes, thinking about the pain, “every day, all day. I prayed to Jack, I prayed to you. I prayed more than I ever have in my freaking life. I thought-” he chokes up. Cas strokes his hair patiently, waiting for Dean to continue. Dean hums at the comfort this instantly brings him, “I thought you were gone, for good. After everything we’ve seen, everything we’ve been through, I thought we had finally run out of options. I didn’t know how to go on, where to go from here. I was so lost-”

“I’m here now,” Cas whispers, interrupting Dean.

“You found me. You’re always finding me,” Dean smiles, “I just don’t understand how… but that doesn’t matter. What matters is, you’re here now. And I get to do this,” he plants a kiss on Cas’s lips, which the angel instantly deepens. They stay like this for a while, kissing and holding each other and feeling safe. Finally, Cas pulls away.

“I will always come find you, Dean,” Cas promises, “As for the ‘how’, I’m afraid this time I can’t be sure,” he says with a slight frown. “All I know...is that I woke up and heard your voice. Like you were calling to me. And it...opened a crack of sorts. A small ripple. Somehow I knew to reach out to it, and suddenly it was like I was being pulled out. And then I ended up here, in your bedroom. And then you came in and were equally as surprised as I was- at least I’m assuming that’s why you pulled your weapon on me-”

“Sorry about that,” Dean says quickly, “It was just too good to be true.”

“Do not apologize, Dean. You are a hunter, I expect your caution. We have been through too much not to expect it. You are already forgiven,” Cas presses a kiss against Dean’s lips. His lips are so warm. “I do not know how I ended up here, but I am here. And I have no intention of leaving you again. Heaven, Hell, and the Empty have all tried to keep me from you, and they all have failed. They will continue failing. I will not leave you.” He says it like it’s fact, and Dean believes him. He knows he can not promise this, but he believes him anyway. Nothing could tear him from Cas now, and he knew it. 

“Wow,” Dean whispers, in awe of Cas, “How did today turn into the greatest day of my life? And on my birthday too,” he chuckled, “up until now I had been dreading my birthday, and now here you are, in my bed.”

Castiel smiled, “Happy Birthday, Dean. I love you.” He kisses Dean, long and fierce, and full of passion. Dean hums happily as Cas slips his tongue past his lips. Their hands run along each other’s bodies; lips moving, content moans escaping them both. Eventually, Dean pulls away in need of air, and Cas strokes his cheek. “You should sleep, Dean. It is late, and I will still be here when you wake.”

Dean sighs. He really doesn’t want to sleep, but damn is he tired. All that crying will do that to you. “Will you stay?” he whispers. Cas doesn’t sleep, but he wants him to stay with him anyway. He couldn’t bear to let go of the angel right now,  _ his _ angel. 

“Of course,” Castiel smiles as he kisses Dean’s temple. “I will always stay with you. Sleep now, my love. My Dean.” 

“My Cas,” Dean says back, “I love you. I could get used to this.”

“Me too. But you have to sleep now, Dean. There’s plenty of time for more tomorrow.”

Dean grins as he closes his eyes and snuggles up to Cas. He feels so safe in Cas’s arms- safer than he has in his whole life. Castiel was back.

And he was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeep, I love these two!! I have lots of ideas for these two! Thanks for reading!


	3. Wildflowers

When Dean woke, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. It had been a dream, he knew it. What else could it have been? He began spiraling down the familiar path. He didn’t deserve happiness, so there’s no way any of that had been real. Cas couldn’t be here… but just as soon as the pain started washing in, it had vanished. Warm hands soothed their way up Dean’s back and around his waist, and he felt himself being pulled over.

“Good morning, Dean,” the low voice tickled his ear and he felt his heart jump erratically in his chest. It wasn’t a dream! He rolled over to face the angel in his bed, and his heart soared when his eyes found the blue orbs he loved so much. 

“Cas,” Dean said with a smile, “You’re still here!” The angel looked confused- and  _ adorable as hell _ . 

“Of course I am, I told you I would stay,” Cas said, moving one hand to twist through Dean’s hair. His eyebrows were drawn together, but he waited for Dean to continue.

“Well, yeah,” Dean closed his eyes again, leaning into Cas’s hand, “I- I just thought, y’know, it was too good to be true,” he mumbled. Cas’s hands in his hair felt so good, so calming. He forgot about all the worries that had plagued his mind a few minutes previous.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was still a low whisper that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. “You still do not believe… that you deserve this… correct?” he asked slowly, waiting for the other’s reply. 

“No, I just…” Dean didn’t know how to explain himself. He struggled with words, but he wanted to try. “It’s just, all the crap that’s been thrown at us. We fight so hard, and even when we win, we usually lose. Something, someone. And yeah, maybe I  _ do _ feel like I don’t deserve it,” he let his eyes drop from Cas’s intense stare, feeling his cheeks grow warm, “like I don’t deserve you…” As he whispered the words Cas stroked the blush on his cheek with his thumb, soft and gentle. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Dean to continue. “After everything… everything I’ve done, everything I’ve been… I never thought you, angel, warrior of Heaven and all that, would be able to love me.” He got the words out, he couldn’t believe it. How long had he waited for this conversation? Now all the cards were on the table and he felt exposed. Not uncomfortable, though, as he thought he might be. He was shockingly calm considering how vulnerable he was allowing himself to be right now. To his surprise, he heard Cas chuckle quietly, and the angel moved his hand to tilt Dean’s head back up so they were eye to eye again. 

“It seems as though we have both felt this way for far too long,” the beautiful angel murmured, his low gravelly voice radiating through Dean, “I must admit to feeling the same. How could you, protector of the world, saviour to so many, love me? You say you don’t deserve me, Dean, but it is I who doesn’t deserve you. I am a  _ fallen _ angel, a  _ broken _ warrior…” Castiel’s eyes were deep and filling with tears, and Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He bridged the gap between them, connecting their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste at first, but there was an urgency lying beneath. They wanted each other, they  _ needed _ each other. Nothing mattered to Dean in this moment except kissing Cas. 

Their lips moved against each other, slow at first, but quickening in pace after a second. They needed each other more than they needed to breathe, and it was full of passion and longing. Dean’s hands moved everywhere- in Cas’s hair, down his neck, against his chest, resting on his hip- he couldn’t get enough. And Castiel was reciprocating his eagerness, letting his hands explore Dean’s body. Dean groaned as Cas moved his hands to cradle the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss. He could stay like this forever, purely content with Cas’s hands holding him, lips crashing against each other’s. How stupid had they both been that they hadn’t done this years earlier. Both too afraid of being unlovable, of being  _ unworthy _ . It seemed so trivial now, with the angel’s lips pressed firmly against his. Dean felt a giggle bubble in his chest, and Cas sensed it and pulled away, causing Dean to let out a slight moan. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Cas asked, worry filling his eyes.

“I was just thinking,” Dean grinned, hoping to soothe the angel’s concern, “I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner.” Cas returned his grin now, the concern gone. “You’re telling me we were both too chicken to make a move?” Dean laughed at how ridiculous the notion seemed now. “If I had known, dammit…” he let his voice trail off.

“If you had known…” Cas repeated- the words were almost a purr. It made Dean melt. “You know now. How much I love you. How much I’ve always loved you…” Dean interrupted him with another kiss. He couldn’t believe how much time he had wasted  _ not _ kissing the angel. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again. Cas kissed him back, knowing Dean was at a loss for words. The electricity crackling between them was overwhelming, completely capsizing and crashing around them. They never wanted to stop kissing each other.

Until they heard a loud banging on the door. 

“Uh oh,” panted Dean, eyes still closed, lips still hovering over Cas’s. 

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam cried from the other side of the door, “You wanna tell me why there’s broken glass all over the kitchen?”

“Oh crap,” Dean muttered, remembering the night before. It felt like forever ago now that he had hurled his beer across the room. “Uhm, sorry Sammy!” he called, hoping Sam wasn’t too mad, “I’ll clean it up!” 

“You will?” Sam questioned. Dean had been a zombie lately, moping around the bunker, not really there. He certainly didn’t volunteer to clean up his messes these days. “Dude you wanna tell me what’s going on-” Sam flung open the door and stopped mid sentence, choking on his words as he took in the room before him. Dean and Cas, clinging to each other in the center of the bed, a tangle of limbs with the angel's trench coat wrapping around them both. “Cas?!” he asked, confused as to _ how _ he was seeing what he was seeing, “How? When?” it seemed he was just as lost for words as Dean had been.

“Uh, we aren’t sure,” Cas replied, not moving from where he lay pressed against Dean. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was here, but he decided he would let Dean lead the way. 

“Last night,” Dean continued, “He sort of just, appeared.” Dean really didn’t want to explain all the prayer to Sam. He pulled himself up, but held onto Cas so the angel could sit up too. He didn’t want to let him go, even with Sam standing right there staring at them. 

“Okay…” Sam said, not really knowing what to say. Seeing Dean and Cas  _ finally _ together made him happy, but it was still his brother. He didn’t need to see whatever it was they were doing. “Well, welcome back, Cas. It’s good to see you.”

“Thank you, Sam. It is good to see you as well,” Cas replied with a smile, “I am glad to be home.” Dean gave Cas’s thigh a squeeze when he said that.  _ Home _ . He liked the sound of that word coming from Cas’s lips. Sam returned the smile.

“Well, I just came in here to tell you, Dean, that uh- Jack is here.”

“ _ WHAT? _ ” Dean cried, and Cas stroked his hand gently down his leg. “What do you mean Jack is  _ here _ ? I thought he fucked off?”

“Well, I don’t know, man. He’s here, he was just sitting in the kitchen when I woke up. He said he’s been here a while but didn’t want to- uh- disturb anyone. That’s when I noticed the broken glass.”

“Oh, right,” Dean grumbled, rubbing his free hand through his hair. 

“Maybe Jack knows something about how I got here,” Cas offered, moving to get up off the bed. Dean grabbed his hand to pull him back, but Cas was stronger than him. He wanted to go see Jack too, especially if he had answers, but he really didn’t want to get out of his warm bed, and he  _ certainly _ didn’t want to let go of Cas. He allowed Cas to pull him out of bed, grumbling slightly as he stood. At least this way he didn’t have to let go of his hand. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, “I’m getting up.” Cas beamed at him before planting a small kiss on his lips. Sam looked away awkwardly and Dean blushed. This was all still  _ very new _ . 

The three of them walked towards the kitchen, and sure enough, Jack was there sitting in his usual spot. 

“Hello Dean, Castiel,” Jack smiled at them. Cas let go of Dean’s hand to give Jack a hug.

“Hey kid,” Dean said, slightly disappointed that he was no longer touching the angel, but happy to see Jack. “Whatcha doing here?” he asked, “I thought you had  _ God _ business.”

“I do!” Jack stated brightly, “but Castiel is back now.” He beamed at the three of them. The kid was always so happy. 

“Did you- did you bring him back?” Dean asked, happier now that Cas was back at his side, hand returned to his. 

“Well, sort of…” Jack began, and then he explained. “I’ve been trying for a while to find Castiel, but it was difficult. The Empty was being particularly stubborn and hiding him rather effectively. But still, I was working on it. And then last night, something weird happened.”

“Something weird?” Cas and Dean questioned at the same time before looking at each other and smiling bashfully. 

“Yes,” Jack continued, “Castiel woke up and I was able to find him and pull him out. I’m not sure what woke him up, because the Empty was very intent on not letting that happen. But once I sensed that he was alert, I sent him something to hang onto, in hopes it would pull him out. It appears I succeeded,” he grinned, content with this result. 

“What woke him up?” Dean asked, still unsure of this whole thing.

“You did,” Castiel whispered beside him.

“I’m sorry, I did?” Dean didn’t understand.

“Your...prayer,” Cas muttered, knowing Dean’s embarrassment towards praying. He didn’t want to embarrass him, but he knew it was the truth. “I’m not sure...how...or like you said, why now...but I’m sure it was you, Dean. Your voice, your...longing.” Dean’s face grew hot as he dropped Cas’s hand- this was not a conversation he thought he would be having in front of his brother and their pseudo-child. 

“Let me get this straight,” Sam said, “Dean prayed and somehow that woke Cas up so Jack could pull him out? Doesn’t that seem a little...easy to you guys?”

“Not really,” stated Jack, “when soulmates call out to each other, the effects are strong. I didn’t understand until now, but it seems the yearning between soulmates is powerful magic.” He said all of this so casually, so calmly, even though Dean was struggling to breathe. 

“Soulmates?” Dean was finally the one to ask the question.

“Yes, soulmates!” Jack was still smiling, “It’s obvious to me now. It seems your connection is more powerful than I thought.”

Soulmates. Freaking soulmates. Huh. After everything they had seen, Dean didn’t think there could be anymore surprises. “Can it really be that easy?” he asked, lacing his fingers back through Cas’s. The angel hummed in delight at the return of his touch, just quiet enough for Dean to hear it.

“I wouldn’t call it ‘easy’,” Jack pondered.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, panicking slightly now. 

“Well, think about everything you and Castiel have been through. Would you call that easy?” Jack had a point. Nothing that led them to this moment had been easy. They had walked the Earth (and Heaven, and Hell, and Purgatory, and The Empty) for so long, fighting and yearning and loving and hurting for  _ so long _ . It was quiet for a few minutes before Dean finally answered.

“No,” he said softly, and he felt Cas’s hand squeeze his, grounding him. 

“There you go,” Jack said happily, “Take the happy ending, Dean. If anyone deserves this, I believe it’s you.” Before Dean could argue, Sam finally piped up.

“It’s true, man. I mean, I’ve been watching you for years. I can’t say I understand it, but the two of you do share...something. Soulmates kinda makes sense…” his voice trailed off. “Come on, Jack. Let’s let these two have a minute alone. We can go catch up in the library.”

“Okay!” Jack replied, following Sam. “Happy Birthday, Dean!” he called over his shoulder as the pair disappeared into the hall. It was quiet now, all Dean could hear was the sounds of breathing, all he could feel was the warmth of Cas’s hand in his. He didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed. There had been a lot of emotions in the last several hours, and he was exhausted. Cas seemed to know this without him having to say anything. 

“Come with me,” the angel whispered, bringing his other hand up to cup Dean’s face. He let it fall after a moment, and pulled Dean along by their attached hands- out of the kitchen, through the halls, and out of the bunker. They said nothing the whole time, just enjoying the silence and each other. Cas led Dean to a spot hidden behind the bunker; through the woods and down a path until he found his destination. A clearing in the trees revealed a small field filled with wildflowers, and a small pond. The water glistened in the sunlight, and a small family of ducks swam peacefully in the middle. It was beautiful, and peaceful.

“I didn’t know this was here” Dean stated, feeling the calmness wash over him. 

“I come here sometimes, to think,” Cas said, staring into his eyes. “Come on,” he continued leading Dean towards the field. He noticed a large blanket that hadn’t been there a moment ago, now nestled in a patch of grass. “I thought you could use some...calm,” Cas muttered as he pulled Dean onto the blanket. They were laying down now, Dean’s cheek tucked against Cas’s chest, the angel’s arms around him. 

“This is perfect, Cas,” he murmured, feeling Castiel’s fingers drawing patterns up and down his back. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m hardly perfect, Dean,” Cas smiled. “But I am here. And I am yours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Dean whispered. “So...soulmates, huh?”

“Yes, it would seem so,” Cas said matter-of-factly. “How do you feel about that?” he asked. He continued to hold the hunter, waiting anxiously for his reply. He knew how Dean felt about his freedom and destiny, and he didn’t want him to feel trapped. 

“I-” Dean took a breath, “I...like it.” Cas let out a small sigh of relief. “I think it makes sense, y’know, if you think about it,” Dean continued, “All that stuff Jack said...I don’t know, it makes sense.” 

“It does,” Cas replied, kissing the top of Dean’s head. Dean let out a noise of contentment. This really was perfect. The sun, the quiet, the breeze,  _ Cas _ …

“I could stay here forever wrapped in your arms, angel,” Dean purred and Cas’s heart soared. 

“I have waited an eternity to hear you say those words,” Cas murmured back. “Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester. I love you.”

“I love you too, Castiel.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms all day, moving only to kiss. They talked about anything and everything, and at times just enjoyed the silence and each other. They laughed and watched the ducks, and Dean picked wild flowers for Cas. They stayed until the sunset was glowing all around them, throwing hues of orange and pink through the field. Every freckle on Dean’s face glowed, and Castiel planted soft kisses over all of them. It was the best birthday Dean ever had, tangled up with his angel, finally at peace with the world. 

Castiel was back. And everything was finally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
